


Thorfinn and the Zombies

by gentledove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentledove/pseuds/gentledove
Summary: A somewhat reluctant Thorfinn, now married and with children of his own, has to take his daughters trick-or-treating.





	Thorfinn and the Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackie Guarino Grande](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jackie+Guarino+Grande).



Thorfinn never did understand the Muggle customs around Halloween. He found it unfathomable that Muggle parents would send their children out on Halloween just to beg for candy. Couldn't their parents afford to buy them candy? 

And what was this about them dressing up in costumes? Utter nonsense he thought...BUT, he loved his beautiful wife and his amazing daughters Tabitha and Tamsyn...so dress up he would do and he would take them out "trick-or-treating". He just hoped that none of his former Death Eater brethren caught him or his reputation would be ruined!

Having had to work late that day, Thorfinn didn't have time to ask his wife about the costumes...he just hurried home, struggled to get into his mad monk outfit and then sought out his wife and daughters. 

Hermione said, "You're late dear...the children are all ready to go. Give me a kiss first though!"

Thorfinn wrapped his arms around his beloved wife and kissed her soundly. While he was kissing her, he felt a tug on his robes...two tugs. Looking down, he saw two rather gory zombies tugging on him...and to his everlasting shame, he fainted.

As he came around, he saw Harry Potter, who had his own kids with him, talking to Hermione. He heard, "Fainted again, Hermione? What the hell did you do to him this time?"

He heard his darling wife replying, "Wasn't me this time, Harry! I guess I dressed the children up a little too realistically and when he saw all that blood and gore, he thought something had happened to them, and he fainted. Thank you for agreeing to take our little monsters out with your's...and thank Ginny for having the rapscallions overnight...I will need to care for this big lump...a concussion is not to be disregarded lightly...not at his age!"

Thorfinn didn't think he was that old but since it was in his best interest now to pretend that he was still out-like-a-light, he kept his mouth shut! After all, if he was still unconscious, Potter would be the one to take the kids trick-or-treating.

Once they were gone, Hermione said, "You can get up now...they are gone and you got out of it once again!"

"I didn't faint on purpose," Thorfinn pouted! "Those Muggle...zombie did you say?...costumes were frightful. Our daughters looked dead!"

"That, my dear husband, was the whole idea! They were supposed to look scary...it's Halloween!" Hermione replied, holding her husband close to her.

"Fainted...I'll never live this down. You won't tell anyone, will you?" Thorfinn begged.

"Well other than the Potters, I could be persuaded...but it will cost you!" she replied.

Thorfinn thought he knew what was expected of him and he looked suggestively at his wife responding with, "Anything you like, dear heart!"

He probably should have kept his mouth shut because when his daughters came home the next day, carrying big bags of candy and loot with them, they started laughing when they saw their father. Even Harry Potter was struggling not to laugh...for Hermione had Thorfinn dressed up like a zombie!


End file.
